


Один день из жизни Курогане

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: На заявку: Тсубаса. Курогане\Фай. Фай получает ранение или болеет, Курогане за ним ухаживает и лечит. Hurt-comfort





	Один день из жизни Курогане

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

Ками-сама, я работаю с... С детьми! С детьми я работаю! Вдох-выдох, успокоиться. Перевести дыхание, держа в поле зрения весь класс. Вроде все пра... кто так держит боккен? Подойти, исправить стойку, заставить повторить. Еще раз. И еще. Уже лучше. Не забыть оставить завтра после занятия: равновесие держит плохо, заваливается на левый бок в нападении. Но это завтра. Закончить занятие, похвалить учеников, отправить по домам. Закрыть додзё. Душ, раздевалка, дурацкие узкие штаны, что здесь носят, рубашка, часы, ботинки... Взъерошить уже высохшие волосы, прихватить бумажник, плоскую маленькую коробочку, именуемую здесь мобильным телефоном, ключи, попрощаться со Сью... Черт, по-хорошему надо бы вытащить его в бар и проставиться, ведь так помог с работой, но это потом, когда все утрясется. А сейчас еще за покупками! Гырр, самое мерзкое занятие! Что, больше некому, что ли? Ну и что, что по пути?! Достать телефон, позвонить мелкому, уточнить список. Потратить два часа на закупку, дойти со всеми пакетами до храмового комплекса, нагло зайти с парадного входа - нет, ну не обходить же полтора квартала ради того чтобы зайти сразу со стороны жилой части? Па-адумаешь, обойдутся! Разумеется, наткнуться на Хиното-сан. Поздороваться, дойти до жилой части, разговаривая. А то, Шаоран настоящее сокровище! Похоже, справляется по храму даже лучше, чем этот... Сайки? Ну, мы все равно здесь застряли на месяц, нам не трудно помочь, раз уж тот в отъезде из-за сдачи экзаменов. Да, мир симпатичный оказался. Да, ваша помощь и помощь вашей сестры пришлась очень кстати. Особенно учитывая, что мы рухнули прямо в ваш пруд, подавили ваших карпов и вдобавок ко всему остались у вас жить. Ну надо же было где-то высушиться, а маг еще и умудрился от пятиминутного купания в холодной воде, в его-то мехах, подхватить чертову простуду и слечь! Кстати, когда Каноэ-сан обещала, они сегодня приедут? Нет, Сакуре-тян очень полезно посниматься в... сериале? - это для нее такой опыт. Да, мы были рады помочь вашей сестре с поисками подходящей актрисы. Вот только принцесса потом как выжатый лимон, ест и падает пластом, так и здоровье можно подорвать. А с нас и так хватит одного... Сгрузить покупки на кухню - ужин подождет или им займется пацан - и пойти проверять больного. По дороге услышать тихие увещевания мелкого, завернуть в коридор, ведущий к ванной, найти пацана под закрытой дверью переругивающимся с... Он что, заперся внутри?! Как такое вообще произошло?! Ему же еще рано вставать! Черт, ни на секунду нельзя оставить, как дети малые, честное слово! Ладно уж, иди на кухню, сейчас разберусь. Ничего с нашей блондинкой не станется, раз уж дополз до ванной, значит, жив. Спровадить пацана, тихо и намеренно зло - так, чтобы с той стороны прочувствовали угрозу - приказать открыть дверь. Добавить, что иначе будет хуже. Сработало. Замок открыли, и то хлеб. Войти в ванную, найти мага сидящим на полу, прислонившись спиной к ванне. Глаза закрыты, сам белый, как мел, но вроде дышит. Опуститься на колено, прижать ладонь ко лбу, проверяя температуру. Слегка спала, но все равно вставать еще рано. Ну, зачем сюда пришел? А, ясно. Вот только голову ты сам сейчас не вымоешь. Сил не хватит банально. Сиди, не дергайся ты так. Я сам все сделаю, раз уж такое дело. Нет, у меня не приступ альтруизма - где только слов таких нахватался? - а я прекрасно помню по себе, как хочется вымыться поле пары дней в постели без возможности встать толком. Вот, голову назад на надувную подушку, откинься и расслабься. Покопаться во флаконах на полке, вспомнить, что объясняла Хиното-сан Сакуре, когда та в первый же день пришла на кухню со всеми банками выяснять, чем можно мыть голову. Намочить волосы, нанести шампунь, пропуская золотистые пряди между пальцами... А они у него действительно как шелковые. Приятное ощущение. Очнуться, посмотреть на разомлевшего мага, позволить себе улыбнуться - все равно не видит, глаза закрыты. Смыть шампунь, нанести кондиционер, - сколько же в этом мире всякой косметической фигни! - втереть в корни, распределить по всей длине, подождать пару минут, массируя магу голову - а ему, похоже, нравится, раз так сладко вздыхает. Смыть, достать полотенце, вытереть волосы. Все, готово. Что? Нет, я не нянька тут! Да мало ли что я делаю! Это еще не повод... Запомни, это первый и последний раз! Поднять, выпутать из юкаты, плюнуть на вежливость. Просто взять на руки и посадить в ванну, отрегулировать воду, взять губку и отключить лишние мысли... Даа, ощущения - как щенка купаешь, кто бы мог подумать! Смыть пену, выключить воду... Куда ты спать собрался, рано еще! Похлопать по щекам, приводя в чувство, вытереть, закутать в полотенце, вытащить из ванны, донести до комнаты. О, простыни догадались сменить, это хорошо. Усадить на постель, помочь надеть чистую юкату и уложить. Дойти до кухни, застать мелкого сидящим за столом, а Хиното-сан у плиты. Ками-сама, мы снизошли до готовки. Ах, с нами с голоду помереть можно? Интересно, а как тогда без нас обходились? Так я понимаю, почему Сайки уехал! Перекинуться парой слов, забрать суп для мага... Нет, я не буду тебя с ложечки кормить! Хватит дурачиться уже! И нет, не надо выливать его в цветочный горшок, растению от супа лучше не станет. В отличие от тебя... Нет, ты ешь сам, я тебе спину лучше поддержу, и заодно руку с чашкой, чтоб ты не облился. Вкусно было? Вот и нечего в следующий раз отказываться! Дождаться неохотного кивка, забрать посуду, поправить одеяло. Вернуться на кухню, поставить посуду в раковину. А, как раз вовремя! Каноэ-сан и Сакура приехали. Выйти вместе с пацаном во двор, помочь принцессе выбраться из машины, проследить, чтобы та съела все, что есть на тарелке, молча положить добавки, серьезно посмотреть в упор, пресекая возможные протесты. Скоро кожа да кости останутся с таким графиком, совсем себя не бережет. Договориться с пацаном об утренней тренировке, дождаться, пока дети разойдутся по комнатам, пожелать спокойной ночи сестрам и зайти к магу. Вроде спит. Подойти, сесть на пол, отвести светлые пряди челки с чужого лба, разгладить морщинку между бровями... Слушай, маг, ты выздоравливай побыстрее, ладно? Мне тяжело о вас всех заботиться в открытую. У тебя лучше получается. Прижаться лбом к чужой, такой хрупкой на вид, руке, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, а то задразнит же. Ну сколько можно болеть? Вздрогнуть, поймав губами шевеление кисти, перевести взгляд на лицо. Спит, чуть улыбается. Хорошо. Ты спи, а я немножко у тебя посижу еще и тоже пойду. Выздоравливай... Фай...


End file.
